


The Darkest Day Has Yet to Come

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, lost loves, self-destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, he knew it could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Day Has Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days. The prompt: "They only let him go so wrong out of kindness, I suppose".

He knew that, despite it all, he was one of the lucky ones.

He had heard all the horror stories. He knew about the ones who had been institutionalized for years – if not for life – for just daring to mention the other’s name. He knew about the people whose families gather in around them like a fort, letting nary another get close to them again. Even those people were luckier than those who had family members take the matter into their own hands. Countless people were imprisoned with another’s lover’s blood on their hands in the hopes that this would ease the other person’s grief.

It never did.

That, he figured, was the reason why his Grandmother left him to his own devices. There was really no need to meddle in something you couldn’t fix. Besides, she couldn’t stand to alienate him, especially now that Hokuto was gone. But deep down, he believed she didn’t stop him because she didn’t understand how far he had gone.

If she knew that he dreamt of Seishirou every night – his hand through his chest and a smile on his lips – she would never let him out of her sight.


End file.
